1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information between electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11 or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface. In some of these electronic devices, the network interfaces can be used to detect other electronic devices as part of a process for enabling communication between the electronic devices. For example, one electronic device can broadcast an advertising frame which includes encoded information that indicates a network address of the electronic device, and another electronic device can monitor for the advertising frame to detect the electronic device. Once the other electronic device detects or discovers the electronic device, a connection protocol may be followed to establish a connection between them.
However, there is typically a significant delay between discovery of the electronic device and establishing the connection. For example, monitoring for the advertising frame by the other electronic device usually occurs during a scan window in a scanning operating mode. Even if the advertising frame is received, the other electronic device may continue monitoring for additional advertising frames for a predefined duration of the scanning operating mode or state. Then, the other electronic device may transition to an initiating (connecting) operating mode or state, and may establish the connection. In addition to increasing the time needed to establish the connection, this delay can also increase power consumption, which is a problem in portable electronic devices, such as battery-powered portable electronic devices.